Nostrilla the Bogey Shaman
Nostrilla the Bogey Shaman is a melee support. Lore *Grants the buff, "Time to troll!", to both Nostrilla and Trundle for 8 seconds - increasing their movement speed by 1. *''"Let's troll!"'' *''"Time to troll!"'' ;Joke near an enemy *Grants the cosmetic buff, "Wooed", to the enemy Trundle for 8 seconds. *''"Hello handsome!"'' ;Upon casting W *''"Who said you could leave?"'' *''"I'm not finished with you!"'' ;Upon ending an enemy killing spree *''"Stop feeding the troll!"'' }} Abilities Nostrilla smashes her target, dealing her total attack damage as physical damage and briefly silencing them for 0.5 seconds. This will apply on-hit effects and Creeping Frost. This attack forms a tether with her target for 5 seconds. While the tether persists, Nostrilla deals magic damage to her target every second and gains an aura that replenishes the mana of nearby allied champions. Each instance of damage will trigger Creeping Frost. While tethered to her target, Nostrilla cannot autoattack and her movement speed is slowed by 20%. |range=225 |leveling= 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 per second 24 / 36 / 48 / 60 / 72 per second 850 325 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |cooldown=10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |targeting= |affects= |damagetype= |notes= }} Nostrilla draws an arch with her scepter, rupturing the ground in a wave that travels outward. The wave of churning ice briefly knocks-up and damages enemies caught in its path. Upon reaching the target range, the wave forms an curved wall of impassible terrain that remains for 5 seconds. |range=1000 (varying) |leveling= 60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240 400 / 500 / 600 / 700 / 800 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |cooldown=23 / 20 / 17 / 14 / 11 |targeting= |affects= |damagetype= |notes= }} Version 1= In this version, Nostrilla's healing ability is part of Circle of the Ancestors and Frostbane deals damage. Nostrilla calls upon the spirits to ravage the target 1000-radius area for 8 seconds, slowing enemy movement speed by 20% and reducing their armour and magic resist. |description2=Additionally, allies within the mist will restore health whenever an enemy dies within the mist. The health restored is doubled for champions and large monsters. |range= 900 |leveling= 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |cooldown=15 |targeting= |affects= |damagetype= |notes= }} Nostrilla places a curse on all enemies in the target 350-radius area for 7 seconds. Allied champions deals bonus damage to cursed enemies. |description2=Each consecutive trigger of Frostbane against a cursed enemy will deal 10% less bonus damage than the last. |leveling= 40 / 70 / 100 400 / 700 / 1000 per enemy |range=700 |cost=120 |costtype=mana |cooldown=145 / 120 / 95 |targeting= |affects= |damagetype= |notes=* This additional damage is counted as the ally's damage and it will benefit from their magic penetration. }} |-| Version 2= In this version, Frostbane is Nostrilla's healing ability. Circle of the Ancestors now pseudo-steals the armor and magic resistance shredded. Nostrilla calls upon the spirits to ravage the target 1000-radius area for 8 seconds, slowing enemy movement speed by 20% and reducing their armour and magic resist. Additionally, Nostrilla gains bonus armor and magic resistance that is increased for every enemy champion within the mist. |range= 900 |leveling= 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 10 / 12.5 / 15 / 17.5 / 20 |cost=60 |costtype=mana |cooldown=15 |targeting= |affects= |damagetype= |notes= }} Nostrilla places a curse on all enemies in the target 350-radius area for 7 seconds. Allied champions will restore health whenever they deal damage to a cursed enemy. ''Nostrilla can trigger Frostbane. |description2=Each consecutive trigger of Frostbane an individual ally makes against any enemy will restore 20% less health than the last. |leveling= 40 / 70 / 100 200 / 350 / 500 per ally |range=700 |cost=100 |costtype=mana |cooldown=145 / 120 / 95 |targeting= |affects= |damagetype= |notes=* Only successful heals (i.e. triggered when not at full health) will cause subsequent heals to diminish. }} Category:The Freljord